


Hospital Room Revelations

by AlexisDevanne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e07 Currents, Extending the hospital scene for reasons, M/M, Possibly Pre-Stanny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisDevanne/pseuds/AlexisDevanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles should probably learn that not everybody is so easily fooled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Room Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> The stanny scene in episode "Currents" left me unsatisfied. I decided to extend it. Un beta'd.

“Why would I dream about you going through my stuff?” Danny counters and Stiles just about had it with playing 21 questions. He was a man on a mission to save life. He couldn’t afford any more distractions. 

“I don't know that, Danny, okay?” Stiles snaps, “It's your dream. Take responsibility for it. Shut up and go back to sleep.”

And for a moment there Stiles believes that that’s the end of it and continues rummaging through Danny’s backpack. But apparently Danny’s mind isn’t numb enough to let the matter drop so easily.

“You usually don’t talk in my dreams though,” Danny mutters; and it comes off so much as an afterthought that Stiles doesn’t give much thought in analyzing it.

“So what, am I usually a mime or something? Do I wear a striped black and white outfit and keep my mouth completely shut while making balloon animals appear left and right?”

“No, no mime costume,” Danny murmurs with a relax sigh that makes Stiles believe that Danny is falling for the effects of the medicine once more. All he had to do was stall a little more and he’ll be in the clear. And oh hey, he just found Danny’s science paper. “Your mouth is never closed though… just occupied, doing other stuff.”

At this Stiles sits up straight so fast that he might have pulled a muscle. “O-occupied?” and then he scoots a lot closer to the bed until he’s able to fold his elbows on top of it. He works his mouth into saying something, aborts it, and then says it anyways because he can’t help himself. “W-What’s my mouth usually o-occupied with?”

“Can’t talk,” Danny mumbles, “Sleep.”

“No, no sleep. I mean, you’re already sleeping you hear me Danny-boy?” Stiles says this while poking Danny’s cheek repeatedly. “I need you to stay with me a little longer and explain this to me, okay Danny?”

“Why?”

“Because this is crucial life or death shit and you owe me after messing with me in the locker room the other day alright?!” And maybe Stiles overexerting himself here a little and maybe he should take a more careful evaluation of his priorities _but come on!_ It isn’t everyday that a guy admits to having dreams about you in their sleep. _Or fantasies, oh my god this could be fantasies!!_

“Fine” Danny concedes, dragging the word out like if it had taken him too much effort to let it out that now he didn’t want to drop it. “There’s usually something in your mouth.”

“Something?” Stiles questions, scooting close enough so that his face was literally inches away from Danny’s. “I’m going to need you to be a little less vague than that,” he states. And then his eyes widen at the idea that popped up in his head.

“Wait,” says Stiles. “Do you mean like a gag? Danny, focus; do you g-gag me?” And then Stiles makes a weird sound with his mouth as if he’s shocking on air. “Oh my God are we talking about kinky stuff? Are you into that?”

Danny just chuckles, “No Stiles, no toys involved,” he says under his breath. “That’s not what you’re sucking,” and that leaves Stiles sputtering nonsense for half a minute before he recovers.

“You mean like-” and Stiles has to licks his lips before continuing because he suddenly feels dry in the mouth. If Stiles mouth wasn’t occupied by a toy then logically it could only have been occupied with something more, well, fleshly. “You aren’t talking about fingers are you?” he tries for an indirect tactic.

“Those come later,” was all Danny offered and Stiles lost his balance enough to fall out of the bed because _Jesus!_ His mind may or may not be currently supplying him with a dozen erotic mental images right now. But then he repositions himself quickly on Danny's bed because now he HAS to know.

“And am I like, you know, any good at it? B-Blowjobs I mean. Am I any good at those?” he asked, getting a little flustered there. 

And it’s only then that Danny turns his face and gives Stiles a poignant look. “You tell me Stiles, are you any good at them?”

Stiles blinks a couple times, letting it all sink in before he sporadically stands up and flail his arms. “You were totally messing with me right now!” he accuses making Danny laugh. “Not cool Danny!” he exclaims and he's pacing right now. “Not cool,” he repeats.

“I told you I wasn’t asleep,” Danny defends half-heartedly and then lets out a heavy sigh. “Seriously Stiles, why do you even care?”

“Hey can’t a guy worry about a friend when that friends lands himself in the hospital?” Stiles counters without missing a beat.

“That’s not what I was asking,” says Danny and now there’s definitely no doubt that he sounds sleepy. The drugs must finally be taking effect.

Stiles stays quiet for approximately 30 seconds before opening his mouth again. “Danny, are you awake?” and when he got no answer he kneels down to grab Danny’s paper again. “You’re a real jerk you know,” he mutters under his breath.

Danny may or may have not felt the press of lips on his forehead before hearing the sound of the door closing. And Danny may or may have not had a dream involving his last visitor doing things with his mouth that did not involve toys.

All Danny knows for sure is that when he woke up the next morning with Ethan sleeping in the chair beside him, he felt a pang of guilt for having hoped to wake up to a different face. One who had no business going through his things.


End file.
